In order to communicate information among one another, entities can employ antennas that send signals to and from one another such as by using radios. In a trial environment, these signals can be communicated among the antennas with relative ease. However, in a real-world environment, these signals can experience real-world interference and thus not be optimally communicated. Therefore, improved signal communication may be desirable.